


Propaganda

by LumiMoon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Don't Believe Anything You See Or Hear, F/M, Guns, I Can't Be The Only One Who Knows, I Have A Feeling I'm Not Alone, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kidnapping, Military Take Over, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Propaganda, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiMoon/pseuds/LumiMoon
Summary: It's all propaganda





	Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> This Fan fiction is inspired by the song Propaganda by Crusher-P. You don't have to have heard the song to understand the fic, but I do recommend giving the song a listen. It's very good! Disclaimer: I do not own the Propaganda or Danny Phantom. All rights go to Crusher-P and Butch Hartman, respectively.

I had woken up early in the morning before the sun could rise. I couldn’t be the one to tell you what was off that day. But something was. My ghost sense hadn’t gone off, so I knew it wasn’t that. It was something else. My sense of unease grew. I shook it off. “It’s probably nothing,” I thought. But deep down I knew that it wasn’t.  
I showered and got dressed for the day and walked downstairs. The T.V. was on. Where were my parents? My sister Jazz was looking at the T.V. with a look I couldn’t place. Later, I would realize the look was thinly veiled terror. “Hey Jazz, do you know where mom and dad are?” I asked. Jazz didn’t say anything but looked back at me with a look of unease and terror. Tears filled her eyes. “I’m sorry” she said. She covered her mouth and ran out of the room. “Okay that was…weird,” I admonished, but yet again I shrugged it off because what in my life wasn’t? That’s when I saw the T.V. It was the news. Military rule had been established in Amity Park overnight. No, that couldn’t be right, who would do such a thing? My blood ran cold. The guys in white. That’s who would do such a thing.   
I had never known fear like this. Sure, I had known plenty of fear, but this was different. This was paranoia. Did the guys in white know? Are they trying to capture me? Why else would they establish military rule? It was dark outside, the sky congested with black clouds. It would surely storm. How had this happened? I needed to find out more. I had already developed an obsession with opening closed doors. In fact, that’s what had happened with the ghost portal. I had needed to find out more. Sometimes I wish I could go back to before I had pressed that button. When it was easier. They say ignorance is bliss. Why did I go into the ghost portal? When it was easier… I should’ve stayed oblivious.   
I was falling down a rabbit hole. It was only a matter of time before they found me. I was running out of time. My thoughts were out of line. I hoped that no one on the streets noticed how terrified I looked. I know the guys in white know I know that something isn’t right. My life had eclipsed into fear. There was propaganda everywhere. A call for action, a call for passion, a call for something more. A call for war. Namely, a war against Danny Phantom. “If you’re not with us you’re against us”. Fear was building up, and my thoughts were running a mile a minute. Could I do it? Could I run? I could do it. I could run. Should I do it? Should I run? I would be abandoning my friends, my family. But if I stayed, I could be captured, or worse killed. I’m no use to them dead. I made up my mind. I should do it. I should run. And so, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, I ran for my life.   
I ran into the woods surrounding Amity Park. Lightning split through the air followed by a deafening crack of thunder, making me jump. Ever since the accident, thunderstorms had always scared me. Rain poured down. I took a deep breath. Once I escaped, I would gather intel and regroup. I’ll come back for my friends and family and save Amity Park. Just like always. Right? I ran through the ocean of trees, the rain from the storm stinging my face. I was almost to the edge of town, just a little bit further, just a little bit further…  
I was a fool. Of course they’d know I would run. I laughed as tears streaked down my face. Of course! This was all a game! And I was losing. Before me was an impossibly tall electrical fence. How did I know it was electrical? Because I could literally see the electricity coming off of it. One touch would surely kill you! Voltage like that had to be illegal, but they were the law now, so I guess I doesn’t matter! Behind that, was a ghost shield that seemed to enclose the entire town. To top it all off, they had guards, armed with both ectoblasters and guns. I was hysterical at this point. All the anti-ghost devices were Fenton tech. Oh the irony! I guess that answers the question of where my parents were; helping the guys in white. Time was running out. It was inevitable. They would catch me. I had to tell someone what I knew.  
My clothes were now drenched as I retreated farther into the trees; far enough so the guards wouldn’t see the light that flashed as I went into ghost mode. I had to get home as fast as possible. I flew, as fast as I could, turning intangible so I wouldn’t have to worry about avoiding trees. I landed in the kitchen of my house. The phone! I needed to call someone. I frantically grabbed the phone, clumsily dialing Sam as I shook. Whether I shook from the fear or the cold I couldn’t tell you. The phone rang. Come on, come on pick up dammit! It went to voicemail. I cursed. This would have to do. “Sam! Listen I don’t have much time. It’s all propaganda! Don’t believe anything you see or hear about me-“a shiver went up my spine as I heard a noise behind me, “I have a feeling that I’m not alone. But…I can’t be the only one who knows this- ! ““Hello, Phantom,” a voice said, accompanied by the whir of an ectoblaster coming to life. My eyes widened as a tear fell down my cheek. I turned around to see the unmistakable face of my mother holding an ectoblaster to my forehead. She pulled the trigger. I saw green. And then nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters depending on how this does. So be sure to let me know if you want more by leaving kudos or a comment below!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
